


You Win

by ziamhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little something for Halloween, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Glad the ficfest was brought to my attention!, Halloween, M/M, Werewolf!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamhaze/pseuds/ziamhaze
Summary: Based off this AU: A werewolf finds a human who is strolling in the woods late at night, and just before the werewolf goes to attack the human, the human then starts to beat box and the werewolf is too intrigued to attack them.





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [familysdisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/familysdisappointment/gifts).

> This will be edited on the 31st to be a part of the 1dtrickortreat collection, but I wanted people to be able to access it before the 24 hour Halloween window to add to their holiday spirit!
> 
> Still working on the next long fic, but my dear friend Claudia brought this AU/ficfest to my attention, so I took a small break from writing that, and busted this out.
> 
> ‘Tis the spooky season!

_ I wish I had this much appetite as a human. I’m starving… _

Zayn thinks to let out a howl, see if he can locate any other werewolves in the area to hunt with. They could share something large, maybe a deer. Yeah, that sounds good. But the way his dark grey and silver fur lays flat against his body tells Zayn he might not need any help after all.

A warm blooded scent hits his snout, causing his paws to automatically move forward in its direction.

He’s got to be careful, one wrong movement and he might scare it away; one howl and it’d certainly flee. When he reaches an open pathway, Zayn figures out that whatever it is, is definitely moving.

_ It can’t be much further up the trail… _

When Zayn’s eyes lock in on his target a few hundred meters later, his heart starts to race.

_ A human. I hit the jackpot. _

Years of full moons and he’s never had the pleasure of feasting on a human. Probably because technically he is one, so he feels guilty for hurting his kind, but right now, all he cares about is eating.

Slinking low to the ground, Zayn veers off the path and back into the forest, getting ahead of the human so he can time his attack for when it passes.

His haunches are tensed in the ditch he’s chosen to lurk from, taught muscles ready to pounce, when the man starts to hum. Zayn doesn’t let himself get distracted by the sound, he wants food.

Then, right as Zayn’s about to jump, the man starts to beatbox.

_ Huh? _

Zayn’s adrenaline falls and he holds himself back. He watches as the man passes by without even noticing Zayn, enthusiastically getting into his performance for one. Or zero, but Zayn likes to think he counts as an audience, the human just doesn’t know that.

And he’s not bad, the man. In fact, the sounds are so innocent and overly energetic, that Zayn can’t bring himself to want to gnaw on the male’s femur any longer.

_ Your silly beatboxing saved you, human. _

When Zayn lets out a howl, the man stops making his ridiculous noises and turns around, eyes wide when his torch shines on Zayn’s outline that’s now standing in the middle of the trail.

“Whoa,” he breathes in both fascination, and fear.

_ Go along your way, human. You’re going to scare away the other prey. _

“Are you friendly?”

_ You’re not very smart to be talking to a wolf. _

“I’m Liam,” the man says, holding out his hand to show that he’s harmless after having taken out his earphones.

Zayn’s got half a mind to pad up to  _ Liam _ , lick his hand, and then snarl, to show him that it’s not wise to trust wild animals. But he doesn’t. Instead, he walks halfway between them, takes a seat on his two back legs, and stares at the man. While he waits for a howl back, Zain might as well have some entertainment.

“You  _ are _ friendly, aren’t you?”

_ Or an idiot for letting you go. _

“Are you by yourself?” Liam looks around the dark forest surrounding the path as if this was all a set up, and Zayn’s pack would encircle him any second. “Are you hungry?”

Zayn’s ears perk up at that.  _ Yes, very. _

“I’m on my way home, this is just a shortcut,” Liam informs him. “If you let me get there in one piece, I’ll give you a steak. It’ll be frozen though.”

_ I don’t care, a steak’s a steak. I’ll take it. _

Liam starts to back up slowly in the direction he was going, righting his body when he feels it’s safe to do so. Every meter, he checks behind him to make sure Zayn doesn’t change his mind and decide to charge him, but each time Zayn’s right there, with the same distance between them, trotting slowly.

_ I’m not going to hurt you. I’m protecting you. Now hurry up, you promised steak. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for everyone’s continuous support, we’ll be back to our normal programming next month!
> 
> To spread the love, please consider reblogging the [ picspam ](https://www.ziamhaze.tumblr.com/post/188594262291/halloween-ziam-ficrec-you-win-by-ziamhaze-for) on tumblr. I’m also available [ here ](https://www.ziamhaze.tumblr.com/)to talk writing any time.
> 
> See you all in November!


End file.
